


Clint and Claire (or 5 times it was Clint and 5 times it was Claire)

by dumpster_87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other, genderfluid!clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpster_87/pseuds/dumpster_87
Summary: Clinton Francis Barton isn’t always Clinton Francis Barton. Sometimes he is Claire Grace Barton. Clint wears sweatpants, stolen hoodies, and Tony’s shirts. Claire wears sundresses, skirts, and soft tee-shirts with kittens on them. Clint owns multiple pairs of combat boots, Converse, and some fancy Nikes that Tony bought him for his birthday. Claire owns some flats, but mostly heels, gifts from Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper. Clint has short sandy hair; Claire has long curls of the same color. Both people are happy, they coexist, but they are never one in the same.





	1. Breakfast

Her morning had been unusually calm today, nothing more than typical Avengers drama to disturb her. Claire had found herself drinking coffee at the kitchen island, in nothing more than one of Steve’s plain shirts. Her hair was tangled, but still fell down her back in disheveled curls. A loud yarn alerted her of someone else’s presence in the room. Standing by the doorway she found Steve, who upon entry was closely followed by Natasha. Claire didn’t know how the pair had become a couple, Sam simply told her that one day, it was. She gave them a polite smile, before turning back to her coffee. “Morning Claire” Natasha said, moving to take a stool next to her. “Hi” she chirped back, voice calm, ringing, at its normal birdlike pitch. Steve had apparently decided to cook for the whole team, because when she turned from Nat, she saw a clumsy Steve attempting to scramble enough eggs for at least twenty people. Natasha must have followed her gaze, as she was seen rolling her eyes, face promptly buried in her palms. “Steve, honey” Claire cooed, eyeing the mess he’d made so far. She glanced at the clock on the stove. It was five til 10 am. The others would be up shortly. She’d only taken one sip of her half-finished coffee when the next group of sleepy superheroes entered the kitchen. Bucky, followed by Tony, Bruce and Thor, with respected girls. Other than Bucky, of course. “Hey Barnes” she said, dismissing the others that had entered the room. The long-haired male came up behind her, wrapping muscled arms around her shoulders, resting his chin lightly atop her head. “Should I be concerned your wearing Steve’s shirt instead of mine?” he jokingly asked, eyeing the garment with faux suspicion. “Yours smell like tall, dark, and brooding assassin. His smell like freedom, apple pie, and shit” she answered with a half-hearted shrug. The rest of the Avengers filed in, during the time it took Steve to properly prepare the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. That breakfast was one of the first spent together is months, and it was much fun for everyone. Conversation from that time in Budapest, to when Claire planned on making babies with Bucky (curtosey of Stark) followed, and by the end everyone was laughing. Even Jarvis, and he's an AI. Now while Friday’s are movie nights, Wednesdays are family dinners, and both Saturday and Sunday’s are games nights, Monday is family breakfast.


	2. Scott Lang and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions of Clint, and his sparkly, purple coffee maker

Clint woke up to an empty bed. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled out and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. Clint smiled. He showered, and changed into fresh sweats. Without a shirt, he yawned, and exited the bedroom of the floor he shared with Bucky. He made a beeline to the elevator, which opened upon arrival to his floor. “Alright Jarvis. Laundry floor than kitchen” he said, stifling a yawn. As the elevator brought him to the requested floors he scratched lazily at his arm. Natasha and Steve were the only ones on the floor, Tasha called it an assassin/ex-military thing. Clint didn’t think so though, because Bucky, Sam and Rhodey all love sleeping in, and they fall into one of those categories easily. Clint slipped in, not looking at the couple making out over their washer/dryer combo, and grabbed a shirt from the basket labeled ‘Bucky’. They were warm, which meant Steve must’ve taken all the dry clothes out before he started making out with Natasha. He rolled his eyes affectionately at the pair before entering the elevator once more. The kitchen was full of life when he got there. Tony and Sam were talking wingspan over cups of coffee. Rhodey, Pepper and Wanda had taken to one of the couches in the lounge, each holding a respected beverage. Bruce and Thor were digging through the fridge, probably looking for something edible. And over by the coffee maker, HIS coffee maker, was a topless Bucky, sporting a nice style of sex hair, and stubble. Everyone turned when Jarvis announced his presence, clearly tense. Probably because Bucky, no matter how much he loved the man, was using the coffee maker with his name on it, that was purple and shiny. Clint did not like people touching his baby. Bucky had frozen, not daring to turn around though. “It’s Clint isn’t it” he said softly, clearly too scared to move. Infamous assassin his ass. “Yep” he responded coldly, popping the ‘p’. Claire was much calmer, she didn’t mind people using her coffee maker. Clint just didn’t take it. “Barnes” he said, in a low, dark growl. The other man moved, running for the couch, screaming. With the unwanted company gone he could finally get his coffee. Unfortunately, the emergency bell started ringing as he was about to take a sip of his freshly poured coffee. “Aw coffee no” he grumbled as he followed the heard to the elevator, which would take them to the room where Jarvis was a hologram. They found Tony and Steve, staring each other down, while Scott Lang awkwardly looked between them. “I don’t want a criminal on the team. We already have three assassins who could kill us at any minute, did you really expect me to agree to this” Tony snapped, arms crossed firmly over his chest. “He got arrested for breaking and entering Tony, it’s not like he was in a gang, or selling drugs” Steve hissed back, hands shoved in pockets. “He went to jail twice” the shorter insisted, earning one of Steve’s disappointed looks. The rest of the Avengers, who’d been quietly listening, trickled out since there was no real emergency. Jarvis probably called them to calm Tony and Steve. Unfortunately, none of them were the calming type. So, Clint got his coffee, Bucky lived another day, and Scott became an Avenger. Pretty interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clint. Mornings can be so stressful in a house of crazy superheros, espcially when they use your coffee maker without asking!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy! Thanks for reading to the end. I really like Claire, she needs a hug!


End file.
